


Not the Owner of her Heart

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be the one with her yet he knows she isn't his. Companion piece to Missed Opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Owner of her Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned anything we would've had way more Tom/Rachel scenes so far this season.

AN: Companion piece to Missed Opportunity.

Tex walked into the lab to find Rachel at her at her desk, he sometimes thought she should have a regular bed in the lab since it was the place she spent most of her waking hours.

He wouldn't be surprised if she dreamt about it in her sleep.

"Hey gorgeous."

She looked up, "Hello Tex." To most people her greeting would've sounded cold but she was a reserved woman, he also thought it might also be a British thing.

"Have you heard anything about Captain Chandler?" She asked.

Tex tried to keep the wave of annoyance from surging up into him, the Captain was currently out on a supply mission to bring back supplies, especially for Rachel's lab.

He had taken Green and Cruz with him and they were only supposed to be gone a few hours, she'd been acting like it had been days.

"They're fine they should be back in two hours."

The look of relief on her face stung, he could never recall that type of look on her face whenever she saw him whether they'd been separated a few minutes or a few hours.

"I'll see you later." He told her, he knew he sounded cold but at the moment he didn't care.

"Was there anything else you came down here for?" She asked, sounding a little puzzled.

Just my usual pointless quest to get my girlfriend to spend even just a little more time with me.

+  
Tex walked down the hall; there relationship had started two months ago after she had a pretty rough day.

She was lonely and he had tried to be there and for a while she responded, but lately she'd grown distant and seemed uninterested in trying to grow their relationship, frankly she seemed to feel that way about him altogether.

"Hey man!" He turned to see Burk. "Want to play cards in the lounge?"

"Sure I need a distraction."

Minutes later Burk threw his cards down, "Man you're in a different zone."

Tex signed, "My relationship with the doc isn't the best."

"She did invent the cure to the most deadly disease in history; saving the world is hard work."

"It's getting to be what's the point in trying?"

"Tex, a few of us have noticed some things but we're thinking you're trying to stay oblivious to it."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"It's obvious her strongest bond is with the Captain, they share a burden no one else understands."

"I know her affection for the Commodore, seems like that's all I'm hearing lately."

"If he hadn't ever been married and currently grieving odds are they'd have been a couple by now."

"So she's using me to pass the time." Tex finished sarcastically.

"She's lonely and you were the one that was there, a fellow civilian. Tex you really need to get your head out of the sand."

"I'm somebody who just refuses to give up easily."

"Or is it because you can't stand the thought of the Captain having her? You're seeing him as your rival, but I think the universe had them on the path toward each other long before we found you at Gitmo."

Burk's eyes bore into him, "I'm saying this because I care about you Tex, reality is a bitch but sad thing is you can't escape no matter how hard you try."

Three hours later he was walking toward the lab when he saw Rachel and the Captain, standing close together and talking.

They're arms were practically touching.

What the hell am I doing to myself? I've never stuck my head in the sand about anything before, how could I have allowed it to get so far? But he'd never really been smart when it had come to women.

He saw Chandler leave and he walked toward Rachel.

Time to set them both free.

AN: Another story will follow this one a Tom/Rachel one of course: D


End file.
